The reason
by tiguylerobot
Summary: One Shot - After another fight with Uraraka, Bakugo sing her his real feeling.


-SHUT UP ROUND FACE!

-GO FUCK YOURSELF BAKUGO!

-NO YOU GO FUCK YOURSELF PINK CHEEKS!

Izuku came between Uraraka and Bakugo trying to split them.

-Guys guys stop it please, Kacchan goe with Kirishima before you hurt someone

-SHUT UP DEKU, DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, I'LL KILL YOU!

Kiri come next to his bro and grab his shoulder.

-Come on man, come with me to the gym blow up some steam okay! Bakugo look at Deku and Uraraka with a death stare and goes with the red hair teen before doing something he will regret.

-What happen Uraraka?

-It's nothing Deku, it's just sometime I want to punch him in the face really hard.

-We both know you won't do that.

-I know, it's just I hate when he always yell at me for nothing.

-You know Kacchan, he always yells for nothing.

-But that hurt me Deku, you know my feeling for him and it hurt a lot when he pick on me like that.

-I will talk to him, on the other side, maybe you shoul tell him your true feeling.

-I'm...I'm not ready...yet!

-I know. I'll go talk to him. Izuku hug his best friend and walk to the gym where he know Kirishima drag Bakugo. When he arrive he see Bakugo on the ground panting from the spar he just did with Kiri.

-Hey Kacchan, you okay?

-Shut up Deku. Izuku lie on the ground next to the two mens and say nothing. The 3 boys stay a few minutes without a words.

-What do you really want Deku?

-Maybe I want to know when you will confess to Uraraka?

-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY STUPID NERD?

-You perfectly hear me Kacchan. I know you for what, over 10 years, I know you almost like we are brothers, why don't you tell her once and for all your true feeling?

-IT'S NOT OF YOUR DAMN PROBLEM DEKU!

-Yes it is Kacchan, it is because each time you two fight it's me she come see, it's on my shoulder she cry, it's in my arm she pass away each time she cry too much. I know you love her, I know you are tired of your fights for nothing, she is too. I can help you Kacchan, we are friend, not the best but I'm your friend and I'm hers, so tell me, what you want to do.

-Nothing stupid Deku, I'm fine by my onw, now get out before I kill you.

-Okay Kacchan i'll go...just don't forget i'm your friend and you know where to find me.

Izuku get back to his room and put somes music on his computer and watch the celling of his room. A few minutes later he ear a knock on his door and the door open before he have the chance to do anything, Bakugo and Kirishima enter the room.

-I will say it just one fucking time so listen carefully stupid nerd, I...I need your help. Izuku nod and point his computer with his thumb. Katsuki look at the screen a few moment and smile.

-It's perfect. I'll do it later today, you and shark teeths will help.

-Off course bro I'll help ya, and Mibroriya will be here too, you can count on us.

-I just text Kyoka and Momo to bring her in the common room at 18h00, they will keep her busy before that.

-Deku!

-Yes Kacchan?

-T..Thanks...Izuku!

-I told you, I'm your friend. The 3 boys get out of the room to gather all the things they need for the event of the day.

Jiro and Yaoyorozu spend the day with Uraraka shopping and eating ice cream, they have mission to keep her out of the dorm untill 18h00, when the time come they bring her to the common room where all the light were closed.

-What's going on here? You have any idea girls?

-Nope, probably one of the guy who want to prank someone as usual.

One light open in the back of the common room and the girls can see Bakugo on a homemade stage with a mic in his hand. Izuku and Kaminari where behind him with a guitare and a bass and Kirishima was sitted behind a drum set. Bakugo raise the mic to his mouth and the guys start playing music.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many thing I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

Bakugo give the mic to Izuku and step out of the stage, he walk to Ochako and stand in front of her. Kyoka and Momo leave them and join the boys while the rest of the class stay hidden in the other end of the room.

-Listen round...I mean Uraraka, it's hard to...to speak how I really feel. I...I know I have somes issues with my anger and I'm not easy to be around, but I...damn it's hard.

Ochako cut him by hugging him and a few tears start to show on her face.

-I know Katsuki and I never ask you to be perfect, you are the bravest, smartest, fearless person I know and I...I really like you Katsuki just...please just stop always yelling at me cause it hurt everytime. Each time we fight it's killing me cause I just thought you hate me.

-Hate you? I can never hate you Ochako I. She interupt him with her lips on his. He frooze for a few seconds before returning the kiss and putting his arm around her.

-I know you don't hate me you dummy, I love you too Katsuki Bakugo.

-Dammit I was supposed to be de one confessing here. (with a big smile on his face)

-You'r too sweet Katsuki, why don't we just get out of here and have a propper discussion alone.

-Your damn right, I...I think it's time for me to step up and be less...

-Less King Explosion Murder?

-Shut up round face (still with a smile). He take her hand in his and they step out of the common room to have a long walk outside under the sunset.

**I'm sorry if you find my english really bad, I'm a frenchie who TRY to write in english. the song is The Reason from Hoobastank. **


End file.
